


Friday Nights

by exolover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Cheeky Mingyu, Completed, Fluff, Foreplay, Junhao (mentioned), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolover/pseuds/exolover
Summary: “Wonu” He whines and slips inside the comforter swinging his both arm and leg over Wonwoo like a desperate child. Wonwoo hums but doesn't bother to take his eyes off his stupid book. “What are you reading,” He asks to break the unbearable silence when he actually couldn't care less. Reading is Wonwoo's thing, not his. In fact he hates Wonwoo's books because it takes a huge part of his well-deserved cuddling time, especially the big ones, just like the one he is reading now.This is one of the other reasons why Mingyu hates Friday nights. Just like most people Wonwoo enjoys Friday nights. He takes that time to read his favorite novels while chilling on the sofa away from Mingyu and their bed.So no, it definitely isn't joyful for Mingyu at all.One-shot PWP
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My very first one shot and very first PWP lol. Warning this contains bxb smut and it gets kinky. It's not tooo porny * sweats nervously* maybe?. Oh well I guess nobody is that innocent after they stepped in to kpop. 
> 
> Holy Jisoos, *points finger* MEANIE made me do this.
> 
> Enough ranting, Enjoy! 
> 
> Please don't forget to vote and comment! I'm waiting for your feedback >///<

**Friday Nights**

  
  


In Mingyu's opinion, Friday nights are the most awful, stressful, exhausting, nerve-racking, unnerving nights of 'em all. _Goddamit,_ they are even worse than Monday mornings. And everybody hates Monday mornings.

  
  


Mingyu wakes up at 5.00 a.m _particularly_ on Friday because they have a basketball league coming up next month and god forbid if Seungcheol catches anyone absent during his brutal morning sessions. Tardiness means punishments, meaning 5 minutes equal 5 laps- a choice is given, this is Seungcheol being considerate, and Mingyu doesn't want to risk that.

  
  


After that it's college. The lectures are boring and if it does not bore him enough his professors immediately put him to sleep just fifteen minutes into the lecture. Minghao, his partner in crime slash BFF accompanies him in almost all of his classes and he doesn't sleep. No, instead he stalks Wen freaking Junhui in Instagram. Mingyu doesn't even get what is so _great_ about that guy.

  
  


“ _Shut up, you're just jealous he's friends with your boyfriend”_

  
  


Mingu physically can't get himself to explain how ridiculous that is because for one, he's more good looking, two he is more good looking and for three, he's Wonwoo's boyfriend- NOT his friend.

  
  


“ _Best friend”_

  
  


“ _That doesn't make any difference”_

  
  


Lunch is bearable but the afternoon classes sucks. He blames Seungcheol for that. His muscles become sore and all he dreams for the rest of the evening is his shower, Wonwoo, comfy pillows, blanket and Wonwoo and his bed.

  
  


Mingyu is half dead half pissed during his work hours at Jisoo's cafe.

  
  


“ _It's hyung to you brat!”_

  
  


“ _Leave him be it's Friday”_

  
  


He's thankful Jeonghan gets him a little. His usual puppy-like persona flips 180 on Fridays and it takes him all his will power not to scream his frustrations into a cooking pot or the damn refrigerator. Life is hard and there's no way escaping the suffering. He's still in college and the thought of future distresses him even more.

  
  


“Hyung I'm home!!!”

  
  


Mingyu trips as he throws his shoes on the shoe rack (Wonwoo is going to beat him) and runs inside the apartment- _their_ apartment with his tongue stuck out, you can see his imaginary tail wagging. It looks the same as how he left it this morning, spotless. Wonwoo always finds time to clean and organize things, especially Mingyu's untidy things. Only because his schedule is a bit more tight, Mingyu wants to argue. If not it is him who does the cooking and cleaning. Wonwoo is very clean but when he's buried under all those PlayStation and PS4s he likes to believe the outside world doesn't exist. But yeah, he's absolutely soft for Mingyu and takes the _hyung_ role very, very serious. There's a parcel of take out on the kitchen counter and he could tell it's Haemul Jeongol just by the mouthwatering smell. His heart sores. Wonwoo can't eat seafood but he knows what Mingyu likes.

  
  


“Wonu~”

  
  


*** silence ***

  
  


He's not in the living room. Autopilot, Mingyu rushes into the study room and slumps on the blanket-covered cozy lump on the sofa. Wonwoo groans at the impact and immediately nudges him with his bony elbow.

  
  


“Min-gyu! You're heavy and don't suddenly jump on people like that”

  
  


“You smell nice hyung” He grins and snuggles closer.

  
  


“And you _don't._ Take a shower and come back”

  
  


Mingyu pouts but does as he says. After a hot shower, he's much comfortable, and sleepy. Wonwoo literally has not moved an inch on the couch and his head is still buried in the same thick book, the cottony layer of comforter wrapped around his curled up frame. The thin wire-framed glasses scoots down every 2 minutes and Wonwoo has to push them up every single time as he brushes up his raven bangs out of his eyes every now and then. Mingyu finds it absolutely soft.

  
  


“Wonu” He whines again and slips inside the comforter swinging his both arm and leg over Wonwoo like a desperate child. Wonwoo hums but doesn't bother to take his eyes off his stupid book. “What are you reading,” He asks to break the unbearable silence when he actually couldn't care less. Reading is Wonwoo's thing, not his. In fact he hates Wonwoo's books because it takes a huge part of his well-deserved cuddling time, especially the big ones, just like the one he is reading now.

  
  


This is one of the other reasons why Mingyu hates Friday nights. Just like most people Wonwoo enjoys Friday nights. He takes that time to read his favorite novels while chilling on the sofa away from Mingyu and their bed. So no, it definitely isn't joyful for Mingyu at all.

  
  


“Mingyu-ah eat before the food gets cold. You have classes all morning so get some sleep”

  
  


_And_ that, that tops the list. The reason why Mingyu can't enjoy this particular evening after a tiring day is because he has classes Saturday morning and they happened to come with tons of homework which requires at least five evenings out of seven. He has to cover a bulk the day before Saturday, which is Friday night because he's lazy like that. Wonwoo makes sure to send him to bed early _like he's a five-year-old,_ and leaves the bed all to him so he could sleep well.

  
  


“Let's eat together”

  
  


“Jun and I had kimbap after last lecture so I'm not that hungry”

  
  


“It sucks we don't go to same college” He huffs playing with the soft material of Wonwoo's PJ's. Wonwoo hums again and Mingyu wants to bite off the cushions _and_ Wonwoo's books _and_ Junhui. He still has to finish his homework and he needs to sleep. But more than any of that he absolutely needs to relieve some stress and there're only 10 hours left to do all that.

  
  


Why Friday nights have to be so tiring?

  
  


He lets his fingers absentmindedly dance across Wonwoo's tummy as he pokes his head into the book. ' _ **Fondly Fahrenheit'.**_ It's science fiction. _Minghao's right we're polar opposites_ , he amuses at the thought.

  
  


“Hyung let's make out”

  
  


“....”

  
  


Wonwoo acts like he's unaffected but Mingyu knows better. He snuggles impossibly closer so he could rest his chin on Wonwoo's shoulder.

  
  


“I'm stressed I want my daily Wonu intake”

  
  


After a minute of silence, “Did you finish your homework”

  
  


Mingyu flat out whines. “ Wonwoo I've been stressing all day! You know how much I hate Friday it's too stressful for me. We barely get to spend time together but when we do you ditch me for your stupid books, what's so interesting about them anyway?”

  
  


“They are phenomenal, you should try reading them some time” Wonwoo calmly replies.

  
  


“No thanks, the last book you gave me fucked with my head for weeks and now I can't stop looking at my reflection without seeing that nasty old grandma. What kind of story is that?”

  
  


“It's horror”

  
  


“I hate horror. Why do people like to torture themselves all the time?”

  
  


Wonwoo sighs and opens his mouth to say something, it's either to tell him to shut up or to argue that horror is definitely one of the most outstanding genres of all time but doesn't have the time when Mingyu slips his cold hand inside his shirt.

  
  


Mingyu relishes the sudden gasp and the shudder. Wonwoo doesn't do well with cold. He grins when Wonwoo glares, his normal calm exterior has started to break. He doesn't relent when he swats his hand away just like Wonwoo doesn't let go of his book. They are both stubborn and that maybe one of the very few facts that hold common ground for both of them.

  
  


Wonwoo goes back to reading as he adjusts his glasses. A warm breath teasingly ghosts over his bare neck and he tries his best to act nonchalant. Mingyu grazes the pale neck with the tip of his nose before peppering slow kisses up to the defined jaw. It doesn't take much longer to feel Wonwoo's unevenly heaving chest because after all these years Mingyu exactly knows how sensitive Wonwoo's neck is. As on cue Wonwoo's breath hitches and the grip on his book tightens when he sucks a hickey behind his ear.

  
  


_Oh yeah and the ears._

  
  


“Mingyu” He warns as Mingyu is busy smirking at the red ears. _It so easy to rile him up._ Without any hesitation, he again slips his fingers inside the top and Wonwoo whips his head at him annoyed ready to snap but he swiftly catches his lips earning a surprised whine.

  
  


“Hnn...”

  
  


Mingyu grins into the kiss and swipes his tongue over sealed lips. Wonwoo immediately whacks him on the head and leans back covering his lips by the back of his hand.

  
  


“Ow! What was that for?~”

  
  


“Finish your homework take your dinner and go to sleep”

  
  


Wonwoo is a sucker for kisses, he often complains how Mingyu abuses his lips and leaves them tingling for days. But Mingyu knows better. Without a doubt he enjoys them too much. Mingyu spends two seconds to take in the slight blush and crooked glasses before impatiently batting the hand away and reclaiming the slight pout, stealing his glasses and putting them on the side table somewhere in between. Wonwoo makes muffled noises, probably worried about his glasses. His head hits the pillow and his book slips out of his hand.

  
  


Mingyu moves his lips gently before pressing slightly harder ignoring the weak punch on his chest. Wonwoo mewls when he starts nipping on his lips but momentarily stops punching him, _almost_ reluctantly parting his lips to welcome Mingyu's eager tongue as he buries his fingers in younger's dark brown locks and closes his eyes to pull him closer.

  
  


They kiss for exactly 3 minutes straight until Mingyu suddenly pulls back with a smirk.

  
  


“Why- d-did you stop?”

  
  


Wonwoo asks in a daze pupils dilated. He's panting hard and already looks so fucked out. He fumbles to grab Mingyu's hand when he tries to get up,

  
  


“Where a-are you?”

  
  


Mingyu shrugs. “I don't know I think I still have some homework left, and I'm hungry”

  
  


The look on Wonwoo's face is absolutely hilarious. He tries to scowl but ends up looking half confused half desperate. He looks away but doesn't let go of Mingyu's sleeve.

  
  


“...I-I.....I-uh..-”

  
  


“You what?”

  
  


Wonwoo looks at him with pleading eyes. Mingyu is so fucking content because that Junhui or literally any other guy on this planet never gets to see Wonwoo's soft and pliant side.

  
  


“I...I'm s-sorry for ignoring you”

  
  


“And?”

  
  


Wonwoo bites his lip helpless. “I'm.. sorry I had dinner without you?” Mingyu raises his eyebrow. “With J-Jun?”

  
  


“Oh? Actually thanks for reminding that” Mingyu pretends to think then grabs the hand on his sleeve and pins it on the cushion and hovers over him. “But tell me this, what comes first hyung~ Me or your books?”

  
  


“You”

  
  


“But you seem to favor them over me” He pouts and eyes the book deep in thought. Wonwoo gulps when Mingyu looks at him with a devilish smile. “I want to know what's so interesting about it~ Read it to me too?” He tilts his head like an innocent puppy.

  
  


“W-what?”

  
  


Without bothering to reply Mingyu picks up the book and places it in Wonwoo's hand, then snuggles back into the comforter only this time pulling Wonwoo to his lap so that Wonwoo's back is flushed against his front and his skinny pale legs are caged by his tan ones. He inhales the coconut and vanilla shampoo on silky locks and marvels at Wonwoo's bare thighs. He's only wearing- it's not a shirt. He grins. It's one of _his_ hoodies and boxers and how could he expect Mingyu not to jump on him?

  
  


“Min-”

  
  


“Read” He takes his time to gently nose the hair behind his ear.

  
  


“W-what why?-”

  
  


_Because I wanna tease you_

  
  


“I told you I'm interested... besides didn't you tell me I should try it sometime? So go on read, maybe I might actually like it who knows”

  
  


Suddenly aware of the hardness poking on his spine Wonwoo widens his eyes and blinks twice before trying to make a run. He's still sore from Wednesday and knowing Mingyu _this_ is not going to end well tonight. Hands grip his narrows waist and pull him flush against the chest and he's suddenly enveloped in a bear hug.

  
  


“Wonu~ Read it to me”

  
  


Mingyu is warm against his bare skin and it feels so nice. He smells like orange soap and clean clothes- _uh_ Wonwoo stubbornly shakes his head because NO, no matter how cutesy and adorable the younger acts his guts know his cheekiness very well.

  
  


This really is not going to end well for him.

  
  


“On the first hot day of summer,” He begins warily looking at younger's calm face resting on his shoulder, “the android began singing in Dallas Brady's shop. It hovered over the electric furnace which, along with the weather, was broiling the shop, and sang an ancient tune that had been popular a century before. 'You happy or something?' she asked surprised”

  
  


Instead of becoming handsy as he expected, Mingyu just snoozes listening to Wonwoo's soothing deep voice with a small smile.

  
  


“ 'I must remind you that the pleasure-pain syndrome is not incorporated in the android synthesis' I answered. Its fingers stopped writhing and picked up a heavy pair of iron tong-hah!” Mingyu suddenly pinches both of his nipples over the material, previous smile deviating to a playful smirk.

  
  


“...”

  
  


“Why did you stop”

  
  


“...B-but” Wonwoo sputters because Mingyu's fingers don't let go but take turns squeezing them and rubbing them slowly, knowing _damn_ well how sore they get after foreplay. “Min-gy hnn!” He bites his lips squeezing his eyes shut then opens them with a scowl, bitten lips turning even redder between his own teeth.

  
  


“Read, I am listening”

  
  


“The android p-poked them into the g-glowing h-heart- _ahn!-_ o-of the f-furnace, l-leanin- _Mingyu!-”_ Fingers slip inside his shirt to directly play with already hardening nipples as the other hand tugs the hem of his loose white hoodie up to his neck. It doesn't help when Mingyu kicks the comforter away bearing his chest to the cold air.

“Oh your little nubs are pink and erect now”

  
  


Wonwoo reddens and looks elsewhere. He blames himself for letting Mingyu touch him so casually all the time. He knows all of his pleasure spots better than himself.

  
  


“Go on”

  
  


Wonwoo wants to smack him but the fingers tugging and flicking on his nipples leave him an incoherent mess. “-l-leaning far forward to p-peer i-in to- ah! W-wait!” Mingyu hums and slides his free hand under the boxers and kneads the quivering inner thighs. Wonwoo sharply inhales and nearly drops his book when skillful fingers run along his half-hard dick before they squeeze him. “S-stop it you h-had hmn y-your fun!” He closes his thighs when a thumb teases his sensitive tip, unconsciously trapping the hand in between.

  
  


“Not even close. I'm just getting started”

  
  


“F-fuck y-you”

  
  


Mingyu smirks devilishly. “If you insist”

  
  


Wonwoo yelps when his legs are pried open and his boxers get tossed away. Mingyu's knees come between his own and hold them apart much to his embarrassment.

  
  


He's supposed to be the man in this relationship.

  
  


A melodious chuckle rings beside his ear. “Are you sure about that hyung~” Mingyu trails like the cheeky brat that he is, “Because last time I check _I_ take care of every inch of your body because you never care about yourself at all” Wonwoo moans loudly when Mingyu lifts him and pokes his head under his arm to bite over his right nipple. At the same time, his hand starts to jerk him in slow motion.

  
  


“M-Ming-yu y-you uh are a j-jerk!”

  
  


He has to clasp his mouth shut because of the sudden obscene sound he lets on-, and he's leaking already.

  
  


“Read”

  
  


Wonwoo curses and tries to wrap his head around the situation. How did they end up from harmless cuddling to this? He jerks every time the warm tongue teases his nubs licking and flicking hard. The hand on his hard dick speeds up making him buck up to the touch with a cry.

  
  


He's close.

  
  


And suddenly everything stops.

  
  


“ah n-no! W-why? I-i'm c-close!”

  
  


“Read!”

  
  


Wonwoo glares despite being delirious with pleasure. The sound of his hard breathing echoes inside the study.

  
  


“...”

  
  


“....”

  
  


“..p-please”

  
  


The hand returns to smear pearly liquid all over his pulsating dick in an agonizingly slow manner.

  
  


“I might finish you off if you continue”

  
  


Wonwoo helplessly eyes his book which somehow still miraculously remains in his grip, normally well-kept pages now crumpled at the corners and beyond repair. He skims over the pages with glassy eyes trying to find the last paragraph he left hanging and hopelessly finds it impossible to make a single coherent thought. So he starts over a random page hoping to find his release as quickly as possible.

  
  


“Y-your research has u-uncovered the f-fact- _ah_ ~ t-that the a-androi-d _hnn f-fuck!_ Most probably r-react to- r-react to! _Damn its-stop p-playing with my hah! N-nipples!”_

  
  


The sound of jerking sounds is lewd and his loud moans are even lewder in his own ears. Mingyu's hard as a rock beneath him and he shudders at the thought of having it inside him touching all the right places.

  
  


“Hyung you should see how you look now, all embarrassed” Mingyu pants playing with the foreskin earning a loud whine. He stops Wonwoo from biting his hand to muffle his voice, determined to hear all of the embarrassing noises.

  
  


“You shouldn't have teased me Wednesday Wonwoo. Every time you try to take control you leave me with better ideas for the next time”

  
  


Wonwoo doesn't hear anything after that because his ears block out everything as he nears, every touch pushing him to the edge, from unrelenting jerking on his cock to the wet appendage torturing his sore nubs. With a buck of his hips Wonwoo comes hard in between Mingyu's nonstop squeezing. Fortunately, he doesn't grip him on his base like the last time, Wonwoo definitely would rip his dick off if he pulls that stupid stunt again. He sees stars for a moment, lips parted to let out a breathless cry.

He feels all sweaty and gross. And this comforter was his favorite!

  
  
  


Before he could voice out his displeasure Mingyu turns his head and locks their lips in a heated kiss, thumb gently grazing the side of his jaw in contrast to how bold he's invading his mouth. Something wet catches his rim _down there_ making Wonwoo snap open his eyes in alert, “ _Mmf!_ -” No matter how much he craves for a good dicking right now his hole is still sore from last time.

  
  


Wonwoo pulls away to catch his breath, “N-not today. I'll give you a blow job instead”

Mingyu looks under his dark lashes pupils blown so wide.

  
  


“Don't worry I won't”

  
  


He rasps and Wonwoo can't get over how good looking his boyfriend is.

Even though Wonwoo absolutely hates to become putty in Mingyu's hands, reduced to nothing but a pliant purring fluff ball, he can't deny the pleasure younger pampers him with.

That _thing_ suddenly shifts again and brushes on his soft cock making him whine loudly.

  
  


“I like it when you look at me like that” The little fucker has the decency to smirk when he's busy bucking his hips away to minimize unnecessary contact. “With such need~ because you want me, because you _need_ me” Wonwoo's head is laying on Mingyu's chest and their lips brush as Mingyu talks dirty to him.

  
  


Wonwoo's heart hammers inside his chest and he can feel Mingyu's heartbeat too. He jumps with a keen when Mingyu wraps his soft cock with his own rock hard cock, jerking them together.

  
  


“Yahh! Y-you said you w-wouldn't!”

  
  


“I said I won't play with your hole”

  
  


“B-but! I just c-came _ahn_ ~ t-too sens-itive!”

  
  


Wonwoo drops his book and clutches at Mingyu's tan knees that are holding open his thighs. The feeling of a pulsating cock against his own sensitive cock sends an electrifying impulse down his spine. Mingyu stills his hand for a moment and suddenly decides to flip them over and settles confused Wonwoo on his knees.

  
  


“Hyung close your thighs”

  
  


Wonwoo does as he says and moans at the feeling of Mingyu's overheated cock moving inside his locked thighs. He buries his head into the pillow and prays the gods their neighbors are out for dinner or some shit because his cock _burns_ along with his hole due to the brutal thrusting, and he's ashamed to say he feels cloud nine. His cock weeps into the cushion as it hardens to life.

  
  


“Mingyu, Ming-yu, _Mingyu!”_ He chants like a broken record and Mingyu nibbles on his ear in response.

  
  


“I got you” He gasps chasing his own release and twists his nipples hard making him scream.

  
  


“A-AAHH!! Y-you stup-id!”

  
  


They come at the same time dirtying the whole sofa. Mingyu slowly rutting to prolong his orgasm while Wonwoo's delirious from coming untouched. He groans and tries to elbow the younger on the ribs, eyes starting to blink repeatedly because the pace unexpectedly takes up a notch _again._

  
  


“M-Mingyu e-enough! I-I c-can't!”

  
  


“O-one more hyung please” Mingyu chokes out as he wraps his hand around both their spent cocks and jerking them together. Wonwoo sobs and shudders cursing non stop, so _Wonnwoo unlike._ He doesn't know where Mingyu gets all the fucking stamina from.

  
  


“T-too much ah! F-fuck d-don't touch t-there!”

  
  


Mingyu presses the spot behind scrotum again with difficulty and rubs their leaking heads together. His moments become sloppy and rough as he nears his climax. After what it felt like an eternity he finally comes blowing his second load on the messy sofa with a content sigh. Poor Wonwoo shudders and shakes as he squirts few pearly drops, his eyes rolling back until they almost got stuck there.

  
  


“F-fucking hate you”

  
  


Wonwoo mumbles as Mingyu moves them back to bed, all sweaty and sticky. He still has to finish his bloody homework and he still has those godforsaken classes. Wonwoo's definitely going to chop his balls off tomorrow for the mess he made. Well, he can worry about them later. He smiles like an idiot staring at how Wonwoo fits so perfectly against his chest, passed out like a light after the horrendous ~~torture~~ pleasure he had put him through.

  
  


Maybe, just maybe..... Friday nights are not that bad after all.

.....................................................................................................................

The end~ 


End file.
